


Routine Vaccines

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen's as determined to give Buffy her routine vaccine as Buffy is to avoid getting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine Vaccines

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Routine Vaccines  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Torchwood  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Torchwood are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/544890.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Owen's as determined to give Buffy her routine vaccine as Buffy is to avoid getting it._

"One of these days, you're gonna come at me with that needle, and I'm gonna put you through the wall."

"Yeah, yeah, just sit down."

She glared, he arched an eyebrow and waved the giant needle in his hands at her, she pouted, and he helped her up onto the table. Only then did he put the humungous thing down and pick up a more reasonably sized one. She glared even more.

"You're evil, Owen, you know that?" she asked, watching as he got the shot ready. He snorted.

"If you'd stop being such a baby about it, I'd stop scarin' ya. Behave like everyone else, take your shots when you're supposed to, and you'll get the same treatment." He rolled his eyes as he turned, shot ready, and she grudgingly began to roll up her sleeve.

"You're just a sadist. You already know I'll be fine- Slayer package, remember? I don't get sick as easily as everyone else."

"Rules are rules, Buffy," he reminded her, and set the needle aside to clean the skin of her arm with rubbing alcohol. "Slayer or not, you've been exposed, and will continue to be exposed, to god only knows what kind of alien viruses, and they could very well overcome whatever extra protection you've got."

"Fine. Just get it over with already," she grumbled. She got another eye roll for her efforts, and then he picked up the needle once more once he was done with the rubbing alcohol. "I've got better things to do than get poked with needles by you."

"Keep that up, 'n you're really gonna get the big guns next time," he answered, his free hand grasping at the skin of her arm before bringing the needle to bear. She winced as he pushed it in and pressed on the plunger. Moments later, he was pulling back, setting the needle aside and swabbing again at her arm. "See, all done. You coulda been out of here an hour ago if you'd just cooperated."

"Good. Slap a band aid on it and I'll get out of your hair."

"I'd tell you to go home and rest," he retorted as he retrieved a bandage, "cause this stuff'll hit you damn hard, but you'd go out and patrol just to spite me, wouldn't you?"

"Got it in one," she answered breezily, smirking and hopping off the table once he was done. He grunted, grabbed her by the other arm.

"Seriously, be careful. Anything happened to you tonight, Jack'd have both our hides." His eyes were somewhat serious, both eyebrows arched at her, and she sighed. He wasn't supposed to spoil their perfect doctor/patient hate/hate relationship by actually showing a shred of decency and caring.

"Okay. I'll go home and rest. Happy?" Her brows arched back and he nodded before letting her go. And giving him a mock salute, she headed out and home.


End file.
